The present invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to a bubble making device which will form small bubbles inside of a large bubble.
The art of making bubbles as an amusement is quite old and well-developed. Typically, a bubble blowing wand having a generally circular ring at one end of the wand is immersed in a soap solution or the like of suitable viscosity and surface tension to create an adherent film of bubble blowing solution. The solution forms a meniscus which occupies the entire inner area of the ring which is then waved through the air or blown against to create bubbles. Attempts have been made to also create bubbles within a bubble as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,935, Joel which discloses a bubble blowing device comprising a wand having a pair of spaced loops of different diameter located in spaced parallel planes. The device must be generally vertically immersed into a reservoir of bubble blowing solution so that a meniscus of solution is formed across each of the rings. When the device is properly waved through the air, the bubble created from the smaller of the two loops will be positioned interiorly of the bubble produced from the larger loop.
A second prior art device invented by the inventors herein and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,938, La Fata et al, generally comprises a bubble blowing wand having spaced loops disposed in a common plane. In this invention the loops are provided with serrations such that a greater quantity of bubble blowing fluid will be retained on the loops therefore rendering the device more capable of creating the desired bubbles within a bubble. This patent also discloses a spillproof container having an elastomeric top provided with a slit therein for reception of the wand. The slitted spillproof container is provided for minimizing spillage of bubble blowing solution and its construction necessitates the use of a wand which is relatively thin in cross-section and thus precludes use of a wand such as the Joel wand where the loops or rings are disposed in spaced planes.
It is desired to provide a bubble blowing device which will create bubbles in a bubble of relatively large dimensions since bubbles of large size are more fragile and therefore are more difficult to create. They are relatively rare and thus desirable.
It is a further object to provide a device which is capable of creating large bubbles within a bubble and in which the wand can easily be loaded with a suitable quantity of bubble blowing solution without undue loss or spillage.